


Studio Sounds

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homin making out on a couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studio Sounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbandconfused](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dumbandconfused).



> Originally posted [here](http://madamteatime.tumblr.com/post/59274369577)  
> [Fanart by dumbandconfused](http://dumbandconfused.tumblr.com/post/59308019634/fanart-for-amnas-fanfic-because-we-ended-up)

"Oh - Changminnie, that tickles - "

"Hold still."

The faint creak of leather breaks the silence of the recording room. It’s late - close to midnight - and the only people around are a couple of sound engineers and the janitor. Changmin is horizontal on the couch, his hands jammed in the back pockets of Yunho’s jeans as the older man nuzzles against his cheek. The thing is barely big enough to fit both of them but they curl up tight against each other and somehow that makes it not matter.

Changmin leans up and bites at Yunho’s cheek, tugging heat into his face. Yunho giggles and squirms against him.

"Stop, it hurts," he laughs. Changmin grins and soothes the bite with kisses, Yunho a warm, heavy weight on top of him. They’re supposed to be recording their new single but halfway through the first demo one of the synth boards had broken down. Bored while they waited for it to be fixed, Changmin had dragged Yunho into an empty dressing room, pulled him down on the leather sofa and decided that kissing was a much better use of their time.

Yunho turns his head and bumps his nose against Changmin’s cheek. He’s sprawled across Changmin, caught halfway between his body and the back of the couch. Changmin shifts onto his side and flings a leg over Yunho, fitting him more perfectly to the shape of his body. His head settles on Yunho’s bicep as Yunho leans down to kiss him again. His fingers slide into Changmin’s hair, slowly massaging through silk strands, and Changmin smiles into his mouth. His eyes flutter, lips bruised wet and red with kisses. There’s no urgency to it, though he can feel the sweet heat of Yunho’s body branding him like fire everywhere they touch. Their lips part, tongues flicking out to taste, and Yunho murmurs something and shifts against him. Changmin lifts his head and kisses back harder, breath singing into Yunho’s lungs, hands curled tight over the curve of his ass. He holds the angle for as long as he can, until his neck starts to ache and he has to draw away with a sigh.

Yunho smiles down at him, slumberous and happy, his cheeks flushed, lips swollen and eyes bright. Changmin turns his face and nibbles at the bicep he’s using as a pillow, tugging recently tanned skin between his teeth. He wants to swallow the taste and scent of Yunho into every corner of his being until it fills him up from the inside, until it’s hard to tell which parts of him are Changmin and which Yunho. Yunho doesn’t complain - Changmin’s always been a biter and he’s just enough of a masochist to love it. Changmin noisily sucks a bruise onto his arm and lifts his head to grin at him.

"You taste like sunshine," he says.

Yunho gives a surprised laugh and sticks his nose in Changmin’s neck. “What an oddly romantic thing to say.”

Changmin hits his shoulder. “I can be romantic,” he grumbles.

"Mmhmm." Yunho isn’t paying attention - he’s too busy laving the length of Changmin’s neck with kisses. Changmin lies there and enjoys it for a while, making soft, encouraging noises, then sinks a hand in Yunho’s hair and tugs him back up. Their lips meet again and Changmin nibbles at Yunho’s lower lip, squirming as Yunho’s fingers find a ticklish spot in his side and dig in. He breaks their kiss with a laugh and thrashes under him.

"Don’t!" Changmin giggles and pushes at him, and Yunho grins and swallows his laughter. Changmin squirms against him, simultaneously trying to get away from Yunho’s questing fingers and push closer to him, his kisses weak with helpless laughter. Eventually Yunho stops and his arms tighten around him and Changmin stills, breathing hard.

"You’re evil," he pouts, but his eyes sparkle with mirth. Yunho strokes the high curve of his cheek and smiles.

"You’re cute," he says.

Changmin flushes an adorable pink and thumps his chest. The clock reads 2am; they should’ve been done hours ago but neither of them particularly cares. Yunho settles his head in the crook of Changmin’s neck and sighs.

"Do you have badminton practice tomorrow?" he asks.

"Yeah. Early too - " Changmin groans. Yunho smiles and kisses the curve of his jaw.

"Want me to come? We can practice together."

Changmin hums thoughtfully. “No, you sleep in. I’m meeting Jong Soo hyung anyway.”

"You spend so much time with him lately I’m starting to get jealous," Yunho pouts.

"You should be, I’m leaving you for him."

"Brat." Yunho lifts his head and bites at his lips and Changmin suppresses a giggle. He lets Yunho kiss him into a daze, his touch hot and possessive, one hand cupping the back of Changmin’s neck.

The door bangs open. Their manager stands in the doorway looking annoyed and sleep-deprived.

"Will you two stop mucking around and get back in the recording studio?" he barks.

Yunho breaks their kiss slowly and gives him an unimpressed look. “The synth board broke.”

"Wha- then why are you still here?!"

"The sound engineers said they’d have it fixed soon."

"Yeah, calm down old man," Changmin pipes in.

Their manager looks like he wants to tear his own hair out. “Old - why you little -” He shakes himself out of it and gets back to the issue at hand. “Why didn’t one of you tell me?! I thought you were recording this whole time!”

Yunho shrugs. “You were sleeping.”

"We were busy," Changmin adds pointedly. Yunho elbows his side.

"We didn’t want to disturb you."

Manager stares at them for a long moment, then turns around and walks away.

"Close the door!" Changmin calls after him.

He storms back, glares at their twin shit-eating grins, and slams the door behind him.

Changmin shakes his head as Yunho murmurs something about anger management issues.

"We should fire him," Changmin says conspiratorially.

"Excellent idea," Yunho agrees. It’s a joke - they’re incredibly close with manager hyung and replacing him is unthinkable - but they giggle together at the idea anyway. Changmin rolls them and traps Yunho under him, almost purring with satisfaction as Yunho’s erection presses against his thigh.

“You’re hard,” he murmurs against Yunho’s mouth.

“We’ve been making out for like an hour so, uh, yeah,” Yunho mumbles, distracted by the way Changmin has started grinding down against him. Changmin smiles, all bright eyes and flushed innocence, and slides a hand down his pants.

Yunho grunts and thrusts up into his grip. His head thrashes, fingers sinking into the small of Changmin’s back as Changmin strokes him, his movements rough and jerky. They press together, breathe in each other’s air, and Yunho whines softly into Changmin’s neck.

“Oh – Changmin-ah, please – ” he pants. Pleasure shivers through them, sticky-sweet and heavy. Changmin kisses his temple, his cheek, each eyelid, and it’s done with so much affection the contrast against his grip on Yunho’s cock kills him a little. He fists a hand in Changmin’s hair and pulls him down for wet, open-mouthed kisses as they frot together, the still air punctuated by moans and Yunho’s soft whimpers.

“I’m close,” Yunho gasps.

“Come,” Changmin breathes. “Come baby –”

Yunho gives a muffled cry, arches up and comes, staining his underwear and Changmin’s fingers. He shudders and writhes under him and Changmin gasps. Sweaty hair falls into his face as he humps Yunho’s thigh like a possessed man, his teeth gritted and his forehead furrowed in intense pleasure until Yunho leans up and softens his mouth with kisses. Changmin groans, jerks against him for a long moment, then stills.

“…Fuck,” he gasps, breathing hard.

“Did you just come in your pants?” Yunho grins. Changmin flicks his hair out of his eyes and sits up to straddle him.

“So did you, technically.” He withdraws his soiled hand from Yunho’s briefs and licks at his fingers, a smirk playing across his lips when Yunho flushes at the sheer lewdness of the gesture.

“God,  you’re filthy,” he breathes, eyes following the trajectory of Changmin’s tongue. Changmin pulls his fingers out with a pop and sticks them in Yunho’s mouth, grinning as he’s forced to suck.

“Yeah, almost as filthy as you.”

Yunho’s eyes flutter as his tongue curls around Changmin’s fingers. His hair is a disaster and he looks completely ravished; exactly how Changmin likes him.

He withdraws his fingers and replaces them with his lips, and Yunho wraps his arms around him and falls back against the couch with a sigh.

 


End file.
